1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical charger, more particularly to a compact electrical charger that facilitates storage and carrying.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical charger is shown to include a casing 11 defining a cell-holding cavity 111 therein, a transformer 12 with a pair of plug blades 121 for insertion into socket holes of a power source, and a conductive wire 13 interposed between and electrically connected to the casing 11 and the transformer 12.
The aforesaid conventional electrical charger is disadvantageous in that it is inconvenient to store and carry along.
The main object of this invention is to provide a compact electrical charger which is capable of avoiding the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional electrical charger.
Accordingly, an electrical charger of the present invention includes a casing, a connector, a hollow rotary member, a current converting unit, a conductive wire, first and second conductive connecting members, and a power plug unit. The casing defines a receiving space. The connector is adapted to be electrically connected to an electronic device. The rotary member is mounted rotatably in the receiving space of the casing, is rotatable about a first axis. The rotary member has a wire-winding wall surrounding the first axis and confines a circuit chamber therein. The current converting unit includes a circuit board that is mounted in the circuit chamber for co-rotation with the rotary member about the first axis, and that has a bottom face formed with a pair of spaced apart electrical contacts. The conductive wire is wound around the wire-winding wall of the rotary member, and has a connecting end electrically connected to the circuit board, and a connector-coupling end connected to the connector. The first and second conductive connecting members are secured in the receiving space in the casing. Each of the first and second conductive connecting members has a board-connecting end in sliding contact with a respective one of the electrical contacts, and a bifurcated end that is opposite to the board-connecting end, that is disposed outwardly of the circuit chamber, and that defines a retaining groove. The power plug unit includes a pair of pivot pins, a pair of conductive pivot members, and a pair of plug blades. The conductive pivot members are rotatably and respectively mounted on the bifurcated ends of the first and second conductive connecting members. Each of the conductive pivot members has a grooved cylindrical portion that extends in a transverse direction relative to a respective one of the first and second conductive connecting members, and that is rotatably and detachably retained in the retaining groove of a respective one of the bifurcated ends so as to permit rotation of the conductive pivot members in the casing about a second axis which is parallel to the first axis, and a bifurcated portion projecting from the grooved cylindrical portion and defining a blade-receiving gap. The plug blades extend into the gaps of the cylindrical portions of the conductive pivot members, and are pivoted to the bifurcated portions of the conductive pivot members via the pivot pins, respectively, so as to permit rotation of the plug blades about the pivot pins relative to the conductive pivot members between a position of use, in which each of the plug blades is aligned with a respective one of the conductive pivot members along a straight line, and extends outwardly of the casing from the respective one of the conductive pivot members, and an idle position, in which, each of the plug blades is angled away from the respective one of the conductive pivot members, and is embedded in the casing.